Eifersucht
by Dione-chan
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Der 500-Pfund-Mann" und "Blinddate". Ein Jahr nach ihrer Trennung sucht Severus wieder den Kontakt zu Remus. Doch dieser ist jetzt mit Sirius zusammen und hat mit ihrer, nicht immer ganz unproblematischen, Beziehung abgeschlossen.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir.

Raiting: M

Pairing: Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Frank/Alice, Severus/Remus in der Vergangenheit

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lemon, Fluff

Fortsetzung zu "Der 500-Pfund-Mann" und "Blinddate". Ein Jahr nach ihrer Trennung sucht Severus wieder den Kontakt zu Remus. Doch dieser ist jetzt mit Sirius zusammen und hat mit ihrer nicht immer ganz unproblematischen Beziehung abgeschlossen. Natürlich sind bei dieser Situation Probleme vorprogrammiert.

Der arme Severus schneidet hier leider nicht so gut ab. Aber ich denke, mit dem Ende können alle zufrieden sein.

Vielen lieben Dank auch an Rodo fürs Betalesen!

* * *

Eifersucht

Das Läuten des Telefons riss Remus aus dem Schlaf. Es war Sonntag und er wollte eigentlich ausschlafen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es gerade mal halb sieben war. Mit einem Seufzen schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und ging zu dem unerbittlich schellenden Gerät.

Gähnend griff Remus sich den Hörer. Wer um alles in der Welt rief ihn um diese Zeit schon an? Sirius war es sicher nicht. Mit ihm hatte er sich schon am vorhergehenden Abend für diesen Nachmittag verabredet. Sein neuer Freund würde ihn um zwei Uhr abholen und sie würden gemeinsam mit Lily, James, Alice und Frank den Rummel besuchen.

„Ja, Remus Lupin. Wer spricht dort?"

Erst herrschte einen ganzen Moment Schweigen am anderen Ende. Remus war schon versucht einfach wieder aufzulegen als der frühe Anrufer doch seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Remus!"

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Remus. Er hatte gehofft, diese Stimme nicht wieder zu hören.

„Was willst du Severus? Wie kommst du überhaupt zu dieser Nummer?"

Am liebsten hätte Remus einfach wieder aufgelegt. Doch er vermutete, so wie er seinen Ex kannte, dass dieser so lange anrufen würde bis er mit ihm sprach.

„Remus. Ich,ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für das, was ich dir angetan habe."

Remus Hände zitterten. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Er war damals gegangen und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt gewesen. Doch jetzt kam alles wieder in ihm hoch.

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein. Es ist fast ein Jahr her, dass ich gegangen bin." Remus Stimme war kalt.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Ich vermisse dich!"

Das war gar nicht gut. Severus bildete sich doch nicht etwa ein, dass er nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, noch eine Chance bei Remus hatte?

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass dieser jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen neu liiert war. Die frische Beziehung mit Sirius bekam ihm gut und er musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Gefühle für diesen zunehmend stärker wurden.

„So?"

„Bitte! Können wir uns nicht treffen und über alles reden."

Die Stimme von Remus` Ex klang wirklich verzweifelt. Aber er klang auch, als ob er doch den ein oder anderen über den Durst getrunken hatte.

„Hör zu Severus. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Aber ich werde mich nicht mit dir treffen. Es ist zu ende. Akzeptiere das bitte."

„Aber Remus!Wir waren doch so lange zusammen. Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so wegwerfen!"

Verzweifelt versuchte Remus` Ex ihn noch einmal umzustimmen. Doch dieser würde sich auf keinen Fall auf so ein Treffen einlassen. Es würde nichts Gutes dabei heraus kommen.

„Nein, Severus! Du wirst bestimmt jemand anderes kennen lernen. Aber zwischen uns ist es endgültig aus. Mach`s gut!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten beendete Remus das Gespräch. Wage hatte er noch gehört, wie Severus noch einmal versucht hatte ihn umzustimmen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sah er zu dem Telefon bevor er in die Küche ging um einen starken, schwarzen Tee zu trinken. An Schlaf war nach diesem Gespräch nicht mehr zu denken.

Mit der Tasse bewaffnet setzte Remus sich an den Küchentisch. Ungewollt wanderten seine Gedanken zu der vergangenen Beziehung.

Severus war ein Sandkastenfreund von Lily gewesen. So hatten sie sich kennen gelernt. Eigentlich waren sie damals nur durch einen Zufall zusammen gekommen. Bei einem feucht-fröhlichen Abend um genau zu sein. Trotz alledem war Remus zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung wirklich glücklich gewesen. Doch alles änderte sich als sie, nach anderthalb Jahren Beziehung eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchten. Severus wurde zunehmend eifersüchtig, bis er am Ende den völligen Kontrollwahn entwickelt hatte. Remus konnte und durfte keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne das Einverständnis seines Freundes. Es war ein Gefängnis gewesen. Die absolute Hölle.

Es hatte Monate und einiges Zureden von Lily und anderen ihrer Freunde gebraucht bis Remus begriffen hatte, dass er sich dieses Verhalten nicht zu bieten lassen brauchte.

Der Abend, an dem er sich dann zum ersten Mal gegen die dauerhafte Kontrolle seines Ex-Freundes gewehrt hatte, wurde dann auch zu dem Abend an dem er ihre Beziehung endgültig beendet hatte.

Remus Hände krampften sich um die halbleere Teetasse als sich die Bilder dieses Vorfalls vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten. Er war eines Abends einfach mit Lily ein Feierabendbier in dem kleinen Pub, den sie oft besuchten, trinken gegangen. Als er danach daheim ankam, erwartete ihn das schlimmste Donnerwetter seines Lebens. Severus wollte ihm nicht glauben, dass er nur mit Lily etwas trinken war. Er beschuldigte Remus, wie so oft, er würde ihm fremdgehen. Obwohl Remus dies nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Denn er hatte, trotz all der Schwierigkeiten, Severus doch geliebt. Aber an diesem Abend war dieser zu weit gegangen.

Völlig von seiner unbegründeten Eifersucht getrieben hatte Severus ausgeholt und Remus eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Im ersten Moment war diesem wohl gar nicht klar gewesen, dass er Remus, den Mann seines Herzens, gerade geschlagen hatte. Doch diesem war es durchaus bewusst gewesen. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so verletzt und gedemütigt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Und er hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Remus hatte seine Sachen gepackt und war gegangen. Lily hatte ihn für ein paar Wochen aufgenommen, bis er hier eingezogen war.

Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck leerte Remus den Rest seines, in zwischen kalten Tees. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr zeigte ihm, dass er eine beträchtliche Zeit seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war. Die Uhr zeigte beinahe Neun.

Remus erhob sich und schob die Gedanken an Severus beiseite. Ihre Beziehung war vorüber und er hatte jetzt Sirius. Einen freiheitsliebenden Mann, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er von ihm nie etwas verlangen würde, das er selber nicht bereit war zu geben.

In den Stunden bis zu ihrem Date beschäftigte sich Remus mit den nötigsten Arbeiten im Haushalt, Duschen und Fernsehen. Bis um Punkt zwei seine Türglocke schrillte und ihn durch die Sprechanlage die vertraute Stimme von Sirius aufforderte gleich nach unten zu kommen.

* * *

Der Nachmittag war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Sirius war es gelungen Remus in so manches Fahrgeschäft zu schleifen, das dieser nie von sich aus bestiegen hätte. Ebenso erging es Lily mit James. Die beiden hatten sich nur wenige Tage nach ihrem ersten Date erneut getroffen und sahen sich seit dem auch regelmäßig. Was von ihrer Clique sehr begrüßt wurde.

Die beiden Wildfänge bemühten sich als nächstes ganz traditionell darum, für ihre Liebsten etwas bei der Schießbude zu ergattern. Doch hier stahl Frank, der sich mit Alice angeschlossen hatte ihnen definitiv die Show.

Zum Abschluss ging die Gruppe noch, wie sollte es auch anders sein, in ihrem Stammpub.

Remus war überglücklich, als er sich an dem Abend vor seiner Tür von Sirius verabschiedet hatte. Seit seinem Geburtstag war dieser nicht mehr mit in seiner Wohnung gewesen. Wie durch eine stumme Absprache schienen beide darauf warten zu wollen, dass ihr zweites Mal wirklich aus Zuneigung geschah.

Nach ihrem ersten Sex, für den Lily Sirius ja für Remus ersteigert hatte, hätte sich noch keiner träumen lassen, wie eng ihre Beziehung einmal werden würde. Tief in seinem Inneren konnte Remus Lily gar nicht genug für ihre verrückte Idee, ihm einen Mann zu ersteigern, danken. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kein Gedanke an Severus trübte jetzt noch seine Stimmung!

* * *

Für die nächste Woche hörte Remus nichts mehr von seinem Ex-Freund und er begann den Vorfall zu vergessen. Auch Lily hatte er nichts von diesem sonderbaren Anruf erzählt. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

Samstagmorgen gegen halb drei wurde Remus` Nachtruhe jedoch jäh vom Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Verwirrt und besorgt nahm Remus das Gespräch entgegen.

Am anderen Ende war wieder Severus. Dieses Mal wirklich betrunken. Seine Stimme lallte vernehmlich.

„Remus!Bitte! Ich muss mit dir reden."

Remus hatte das Gefühl in Eiswasser getaucht zu werden. Wieder einmal hatte er Angst vor Severus. Was wollte dieser so plötzlich wieder von ihm? Warum akzeptierte er nicht, dass Remus nichts mehr von ihm wollte? Und warum rief er ihn zu diesen unchristlichen Stunden an? Dazu jedes Mal unter dem eindeutigen Einfluss von Alkohol.

„Severus. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und du bist ganz offensichtlich betrunken."

„Bitte! Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!"

Der andere Mann schien Remus` Einwände überhaupt nicht zu hören. So legte dieser einfach auf und stellte zur Sicherheit das Telefon ab.

Der Schlaf wollte in dieser Nacht jedoch nicht mehr wirklich kommen. So fand sich ein ziemlich erschöpft wirkender Remus am Morgen im Buchladen zur Arbeit ein.

* * *

„Sag mal Remus, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du dir die halbe Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen."

Lily musterte ihren Kollegen eindringlich, bevor sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hinstellte.

„Hab nicht so toll geschlafen. Mir sind so ein paar Sachen durch den Kopf gegangen."

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Bei dir und Sirius ist aber alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Jaja! Alles bestens. Nein, es ist nur, Severus hat mich heute Nacht um kurz nach zwei aus dem Bett geklingelt."

„Was? Was wollte er?"

Lily setzte sich neben Remus. Der Laden war gerade ruhig. So konnten sie sich doch etwas Zeit nehmen.

„Er will sich mit mir treffen."

Müde bernsteinfarbene Augen starrten in die schwarzen Tiefen des Kaffees.

„Treffen? Er macht sich doch nicht etwa Hoffnungen, dass ihr wieder zusammen kommt, oder? Remus?"

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln wandte Remus seinen Blick seiner Kollegin zu.

„Doch, das tut er wohl. Aber ich habe nicht vor mich mit ihm zu treffen."

Lily nickte. Etwas traurig war sie schon über den Stand der Dinge. Immerhin war Severus für viele Jahre auch ihr Freund gewesen. Doch durch die gescheiterte Beziehung mit Remus war auch ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen. Lily vermisste ihn seither doch öfter als sie sich es eingestehen wollte.

„Ist wohl besser so. Hast du ihm erzählt, dass da jemand Neues ist?"

Für einen Augenblick dachte Lily darüber nach, ob sie Remus nicht erzählen sollte, was James ihr bei ihrem ersten Date gebeichtet hatte. Dass er und Sirius die beiden Typen waren, die Severus während seiner Schulzeit das Leben so schwer gemacht hatten. Severus hatte, ab seinem elften Lebensjahr ein private Internatsschule besucht, was sich Lilys Eltern nicht leisten konnten. So hatten sie sich nur noch während der Ferien gesehen. Severus hatte dabei des Öffteren von diesen beiden Jungen erzählt, mit denen er ständig Ärger hatte, aber Lily konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern ob er ihr je die Namen der beiden genannt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte bei ihr kein Glöckchen geklingelt, als sie zum ersten Mal die Namen Sirius Black und James Potter gehört hatte. Abgesehen davon, lebte Severus nach der Trennung von Remus in einem ganz anderen Stadtteil und Sirius und James waren beide erst hier her gezogen. So hatten sie es ihr zumindest erzählt. Also waren die drei sich auch nie zufällig begegnet. Wer wusste überhaupt, ob sie sich wiedererkennen würden? Es war doch schon eine ganze Weile her, dass sie miteinander die Schulbank gedrückt hatten. Lily hatte, bis jetzt jedenfalls, die gemeinsame Vorgeschichte seines neuen Freundes und seines Ex vor Remus geheim gehalten. Und so sollte es auch bleiben.

„Nein. Ich habe ihm nichts von Sirius erzählt. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich möchte ihn da irgendwie raushalten."

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber weißt du was? Geh wieder heim. Es ist ruhig. Ich werd heut schon allein fertig werden."

Remus wollte widersprechen, doch Lilys Blick lies ihn sofort verstummen. Sie würde nicht mit sich diskutieren lassen, und ein bisschen froh war er doch über die Aussicht noch einmal sein Bett aufsuchen zu können.

* * *

Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte Lily genau das Richtige getan, als sie Remus an diesem Vormittag wieder weg geschickt hatte. Kurz vor Ladenschluss, Lily war mit den Aufräumarbeiten schon fertig und saß nun an der täglichen Abrechnung, ertönte die Türglocke. Wahrscheinlich noch ein Last-Minute- Kunde. Lily sah von ihren Schreibarbeiten auf und sie fand sich Severus Snape gegenüber wieder. Was wollte dieser jetzt hier? Zum Glück hatte sie Remus nach Hause geschickt. Das hätte am Ende nur unnötigen Ärger gegeben, wenn die beiden aufeinander getroffen wären.

„Hallo Severus! Was willst du hier?" Eigentlich war diese Frage überflüssig. Lily wusste genau, dass ihr ehemaliger Freund nach seinem Ex suchte.

„Ist Remus hier.",fragte Severus ohne lange Umschweife. Lilys Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Nein, ist er nicht."

„Wann kommt er wieder?"

„Severus, hör zu! Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du ihn heute Nacht angerufen hast."  
„Ja, das stimmt. Und? Ich möchte doch nur noch mal mit ihm reden."

Lily war aufgestanden und vor die Theke auf Severus zugetreten.

„Und worüber?"

Wie Remus hatte auch Lily das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur um ein einfaches Gespräch ging, in dem das Vergangene aufgearbeitet werden sollte, sondern um einen Versuch Remus wieder herum zu bekommen. Doch dies war aussichtslos. Remus war frisch verliebt und würde um nichts in der Welt Sirius aufgeben. Schon gar nicht für seinen Ex-Lover Snape!

„Über das was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Ich vermisse ihn Lily."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er eingetreten war betrachtete er Lily wie die Freundin, die sie für ihn einmal gewesen war. Lily hingegen betrachtete Severus mit einer Spur Mitgefühl.

„Severus, Remus möchte mit dir nicht reden. Er hat mit eurer Beziehung abgeschlossen. Verstehst du?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang flackerte etwas wie Wut in Severus Gesicht auf. Warum verstand ihn denn niemand?

„Du verstehst das nicht!" ,setzte Snape an. Doch Lily unterbrach ihn.

„Doch, ich verstehe ganz genau! Du willst nicht mit ihm sprechen, um wenigstens wieder auf eine freundschaftliche Basis zu kommen, sondern du willst ihn mit Gewalt wieder haben."

Eine unschöne Fratze verzerrte jetzt Snapes Gesicht und in Lily stieg langsam der Zorn auf.

„Und wenn? Dann ist es immer noch meine Sache."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Remus ist mein Freund und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn noch mal verletzt." Grüne Augen funkelten Severus wutentbrannt an.

„Er will mit dir nicht reden. Also akzeptiere es. Ich werde dir jedenfalls unter den Umständen nicht helfen."

„Ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin, Lily." Leicht errötet wandte Severus das Gesicht ab.

„Das war ich, bis du Remus so schlecht behandelt hast. Und ich wäre es auch wieder, wenn ich wüsste, dass es dir hier gerade nur um eine Entschuldigung ginge."

Severus Snape bemerkte, dass er hier wohl auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte. Lily würde ihm nicht helfen Remus zu einem Gespräch zu überreden. Wütend und enttäuscht funkelte er sie noch einmal an und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort, oder einen Abschiedsgruß aus dem Laden. Dabei lies er eine durchgerüttelte Lily zurück.

* * *

Remus hatte, nach dem Lily ihn wieder nach Hause geschickt hatte, doch noch etwas Schlaf gefunden. Dennoch konnte er die beiden Anrufe nicht ganz vergessen.

Am Abend holte Sirius ihn ab. Sie wollten in den Pub gehen, den Sirius und James öfters besuchten.

Remus griff sich seine Jacke, kaum hatte sein Freund an der Tür geklingelt. Er eilte die Treppen hinunter und warf sich umgehend in die Arme des andren Mannes. Vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Sirius fing den Wirbel von Remus auf. Schon leicht verwundert über dessen Verhalten. Sachte strich er ihm über den Rücken.

„Bei dir alles OK?"

„Äh, ja. Freu mich nur dich zu sehen."

„Das freut mich."

Sirius grinste frech, drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze bevor er dessen Hand griff und sie gemeinsam die Straße hinunter schlenderten.

In dem Pub angekommen bestellte Sirius für sie beide ein Bier.

„Kannst du Poolbillard spielen?"

„Geht so. Hab es schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt."

„Gut."

Und schon schleppte Sirius Remus zu dem freien Billardtisch.

Aus seiner Geldbörse fischte er einige Münzen, warf sie in den Geldschlitz und schon erfüllte das Rattern der Kugeln die Luft.

Remus verlor, wie zu erwarten, die ersten beiden Runden gegen Sirius. Doch dieser zeigte ihm liebend gern ein paar Kniffe. Wobei er natürlich keine Gelegenheit ausließ sich an Remus zu schmiegen. Doch seine Annäherungsversuche waren alles andere als unwillkommen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Remus zeigte sich an diesem Tag ebenfalls sehr anschmiegsam und suchte häufiger als sonst die Nähe seines Angebeteten.

Gegen elf machten die beiden sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Sirius begleitete wie bisher Remus zu seiner Tür. Heute jedoch mit der starken Vermutung, dass sie sich nicht vor dem Haus trennen würden.

* * *

Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen zerrten die beiden sich die Kleider vom Leib bevor sie sich auf Remus` Bett fallen ließen. Zärtlich suchten sich Hände, Lippen und Zungen den Weg über den Körper des anderen. Nur die hitzigen Geräusche ihrer Leidenschaft durchbrachen die Stille.

Remus zog Sirius auf seinen erregten, verschwitzten Körper. Schloss seine Schenkel um dessen Hüften und rieb verführerisch seine Erregung an der seines Geliebten. Beide stöhnten ungehalten. Die Nähe des anderen trieb sie beide beinahe um den Verstand.

Sirius fuhr derweilen Remus`Arme entlang, kitzelte die empfindliche Innenseite und entlockte diesem damit ein atemloses Lachen, bevor er sich Remus` Handgelenke griff und sie in einem losen Griff über dessen Kopf in die Kissen drückte. Remus lies Sirius gewähren und überlies ihm die Kontrolle. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen brannten vor Leidenschaft und die Luft schien zu brennen. Sirius rotierte seinen Hüfte und lies sein Glied, so weit es ihre Position zuließ, zwischen Remus` Pobacken verschwinden. Der wimmerte verhalten, während er Sirius Lippen in einem hitzigen Kuss einfing. Leidenschaft und Zuneigung brannten in Remus` Inneren, doch nicht nur in seinem Herzen loderte die Flamme der Verliebtheit. Sirius fühlte sich auch als schwebe er auf Wolke sieben.

„Ich will dich!",hauchte Remus heiser in Sirius Mund. Unterstützte seine Forderung noch, in dem er seine Hände Sirius` Griff enzog, den knackigen Hintern seines Freundes lüstern packte und ihn noch näher an sich zog, während er seine Schenkel noch weiter öffnete um Sirius` Penis dorthin zu lotsen wo er ihn im Moment am dringendsten benötigte. Sirius quittierte diese eindeutige Einladung mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Seufzen, auch er wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr als mit Remus eins zu werden. Nachdem Sirius Remus Mund noch einmal genau mit seiner Zunge untersucht hatte rollte er sich, wenn auch nur wiederwillig, von dem willigen Körper unter sich herunter, was Remus mit einem sehr unwilligen Geräusch quittierte. Er wollte Sirius Nähe nicht verlieren, sie tat ihm so gut und füllte gerade sein komplettes Sein aus.

Sirius lächelte Remus zährtlich an, strich ihm über die verschwitzte Wange, bevor er sich von ihm wegrollte und einfach anfing in Remus Nachtschrank zu wühlen. Remus streckte eine zitterige Hand nach Sirius aus, angelte sich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares und spielte verträumt damit. „Nur langsam Baby! Es geht gleich weiter.", beruhigte Sirius Remus, als er fündig geworden war. Er griff die kleine Schachtel, die er Remus an seinem Geburtstag übereicht hatte, gefüllt mit Gleitcreme und Kondomen und drehte sich wieder zu seinem ungeduldigen Freund herum.

Zielstrebig griff Sirius die Tube, die sie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht angebrochen hatten, und einen Gummi aus dem Päckchen. Mit den nötigen Utensilien bewaffnet, kroch er verführerisch über das Laken, um sich zwischen Remus` Schenkel zu positionieren, die dieser schon einladend öffnete. Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, spiegelten das Verlangen beider wieder.

Sirius befeuchtete seine Finger mit dem kühlen Gel und lies den ersten ohne große Umschweife in Remus enger Rosette verschwinden. Dieser stöhnte genüsslich auf, als sich seine Lider senkten und er sich völlig den Zährtlichkeiten überlies. Minuten später bearbeitet drei Finger den sich windenden Körper. Sirius beobachtete durch lustverhangene, grauen Augen genau jede Reaktion die er in Remus auslöste und lauschte jedem der erotischen Geräuschen, die sich aus dessen Kehle lösten.

„Ah! Verdammt! Jetzt mach endlich!", aufgewühlt vor Verlangen öffnete Remus seine brennenden Bernsteinaugen und sah zu Sirius auf. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und auch Sirius hatte ganz offensichtlich sehr um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Doch diesen machte das Gefühl Remus so völlig unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben viel zu sehr an, als dass er dessen Flehen allzu schnell nachgeben würde. Sirius schmunzelte schalkhaft. „Was möchtest du denn?", fragte er, obwohl die Frage natürlich mehr als überflüssig war. Sirius wusste genau, wonach sich Remus im Moment am meisten sehnte.

„Sirius! Du weißt genau was ich möchte! Bitte!" Remus wand sich und hob seine Hüften an, reckte sich Sirius entgegen. Doch der dachte noch immer nicht daran, dem Flehen schon nach zu geben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er beugte sich hinunter und fuhr sachte mit der Zunge über das stark geschwollene Glied seines Freundes. Dieser bäumte sich unter einem erstickenden Schrei auf, bevor er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ.

„Sirius! Bitte!", setzte Remus noch einmal an, sich voll und ganz bewusst, dass Sirius ihn betteln hören wollte. Da wollte er ihn doch nicht enttäuschen. Es würde mit Sicherheit eine Gelegenheit bekommen, um sich für diese Quälerei zu revanchieren. Sirius derweilen erreichte die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit. So sehr er es auch genoss Remus als hilfloses Häufchen zu sehen, und sich an dessen Vertrauen, welches er ihm ganz offensichtlich entgegenbrachte, zu erfreuen, so sehr brannte auch die Hitze in seinen eigenen Lenden.

„Also gut! Bin gleich da!", Sirius löste sich von Remus, der jetzt jeder seiner Bewegungen genau verfolgte, griff sich mit zittrigen Händen das Kondom und stülpte es über sein sensibles Glied. Die leichte Brerührung allein reichte schon aus ein erregte Stöhnen aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?", wollte Sirius wissen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Remus auch ganz auf seine Kosten kam. Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen fand Sirius sich auch schon auf dem Rücken liegend vor. Remus über ihm, seinen Schwanz in der Hand, und ohne weitere Vorwarnung senkte dieser sich auf die wartende Erregung. Beide seufzten zufrieden, als sie einander endlich spüren konnten. Zu Beginn kämpften sie beide um ihrer Beherrschung, die Gefühle schienen sie zu übermannen, und keiner wollte ihrer leidenschaftlichen Zweisamkeit all zu früh ein Ende setzen.

So hielt Remus erst einen Moment inne um ihnen beiden die Möglichkeit zu geben wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er die ersten Minuten Sirius in einem gleichmäßigen, langsamen Rhythmus zu reiten begann. Doch der konnte die gediegene Geschwindigkeit bald nicht mehr ertragen. So griff Sirius sich Remus` Hüften, zog ihn auf sich herunter, während seine Hüften mit einer zunehmenden Heftigkeit nach oben schnellten. Beide stöhnten und keuchten im Rausch der Gefühle. War ihr erstes Mal schon sehr lustvoll gewesen, so raubte es ihnen dieses Mal, jetzt wo wahre Gefühle mit im Spiel waren beiden beinah den Atem. Die Luft schien zu knistern während die beiden ihr Verlangen auslebten.

Remus stieß plötzlich ein langgezogenes Wimmern aus, während er seinen Rücken in einem eleganten Bogen durchdrückte. Sirius gelang es nun eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben und er griff sich Remus Glied. Er brauchte nur einmal sachte über die empfindliche Eichel zu streicheln, da löste sich auch schon der sich ankündigende Höhepunkt. Sirius folgte nur wenig später mit ein tiefes Stöhnen. Zu sehen wie Remus seine Erlösung gefunden hatte, war mehr als genug um auch Sirius seine Erlösung finden zu lassen.

Dann herrschte Stille. Nur das angestrengte Atmen der beiden Liebenden war noch zu hören, welches sich nach einigen Minuten in die tiefen Atemzüge zweier Schlafender verwandelte.

* * *

Den Sonntag verbrachten die beiden sehr gemütlich. Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück entschieden sie sich, den Nachmittag im Park zu verbringen. In zwischen war es Mai geworden und die Tage waren schon angenehm warm. Am Abend verabschiedeten sie sich wieder vor Remus Haustür. Da beide am nächsten Tag arbeiten mussten wollten sie sich nicht in Versuchung führen lassen, die Nacht wieder gemeinsam mit anderen Aktivitäten zu füllen.

Nach einigen hitzigen Küssen machte Sirius sich davon. Schwarze Augen brannten sich in seinen Rücken, bevor Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Remus zu wandte, der gerade durch die Haustür verschwand. Eifersucht wallte in Snape auf. Das war also der Grund weshalb Remus sich so vehement gegen ein Treffen mit ihm wehrte!

* * *

Remus griff lachend nach Sirius` Hand, als er mit ihm, begleitet von Lily und James, den Buchladen verließ. Sie wollten heute gemeinsam die neue Finnische Sauna besuchen, die vor kurzem in dem nahegelegenen Hallenbad eröffnet wurde.

„So ihr Süßen, gehen wir `ne Runde schwitzen."

James schlang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und griff danach Lilys Hand, nachdem diese ihren Rucksack aufgesetzt hatte.

Lachend und scherzend gingen die beiden Paare die Straße hinunter. Sie übersahen dabei, die Gestalt, die gerade zu dem Buchladen eilte und durch die Glastür in den dunklen Raum sah. Wohl in der Hoffnung, dass die Inhaber noch da wären.

Severus bemerkte schnell, dass Lily und Remus ihr Geschäft schon sehr pünktlich geschlossen hatten. Wohl wegen anderer Plänen für die nächsten Stunden.

Ein vertrautes Lachen kam ihm die Straße herauf entgegen. Ruckartig sah Severus sich um. Und dann entdeckte er ihn. Remus. Händchenhaltend mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, von dem er sich zwei Tage vorher so innig verabschiedet hatte.

Auch Lily schien einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben. Ihre Hand umschloss die eines ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Bei dem Anblick der beiden überkam Severus ein unbehagliches Gefühl. Ihm war, als würde er die beiden von irgendwoher kennen. Doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

Sich bewusst, dass er heute wohl keine Chance mehr hatte Remus einfach abzupassen um so das gewünschte Gespräch zu erreichen, machte auch Snape sich wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Bleibe.

* * *

Derweilen genossen die Frischverliebten ihren Saunagang, oder sausten die Rutschen der Badelandschaft hinunter, als sie vom Schwitzen genug hatten.

Als gegen halb zehn der Badebetrieb eingestellt wurde, schlossen sich die vier den letzten Nachzüglern an und verließen die Einrichtung.

Müde und entspannt machten sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg. James begleitete Lily, während Sirius wie immer Remus zu seiner Wohnung begleitete.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich auch dich mal nach Hause begleiten.",protestierte Remus. Doch Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich mache das gerne."

„Soso. Wenn ich mir`s so überlege war ich eigentlich noch nie bei dir. Hast du irgendwas zu verbergen? Irgendwelche Leichen im Keller, von denen ich nichts wissen soll?"

Scherzte Remus, als sie in die Straße, in der er wohnte einbogen. Sirius lachte bellend auf.

„Oh, wenn du wüsstest. Kann dich ja nächstes Wochenende in all meine finsteren Machenschaften einweihen."

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen!"

Ihr Gelächter durchbrach die nächtliche Stille. Vor Remus Haustür angekommen zog Sirius seinen Freund in die Arme, küsste ihn sanft. Als sie sich wieder trennten, war Sirius Gesicht plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Was ist eigentlich gerade los mit dir Remus? Schon bei unserem letzten Treffen kamst du mir irgendwie angespannt vor, und heute hab ich ein paar Mal beobachtet, wie du immer wieder vor dich hingestarrt hast." Besorgt strich er Remus eine Strähne seines dunkelblonden Haares aus der Stirn. „Du kannst mit mir reden, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!"

Innerlich sorgte Sirius sich, dass die Gefühle von Remus für ihn nicht so stark waren wie die seinen, und dieser mit dem Gedanken spielte ihre Beziehung wieder zu beenden. Andererseits warum hatte er dann am Wochenende mit ihm geschlafen? Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Die Finger die versonnen durch sein langes Haar fuhren holten Sirius aus seiner Brüterei zurück. „Es gibt da eine Sache, die mir etwas Kopfzerbrechen bereitet." gestand Remus, während er mit einer Strähne schwarzen Haares spielte. „Es hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun und ich möchte dich auch nicht damit belasten." sprach er weiter. Sirius zog ihn derweilen enger an sich, besorgt um seinen Freund.

„Du brauchst mich nicht aus deinen Problemen raushalten! Ich möchte für dich da sein!"

Berührt von der gefühlvollen Geste drückte Remus ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das ist lieb von dir! Aber im Moment will ich versuchen damit alleine klar zu kommen."

Sirius nickte, wenn auch etwas unglücklich über die Entscheidung. Aber er akzeptierte sie. Wenn er etwas, in den Wochen, die er mit Remus zusammen war, gelernt hatte, so war es, dass dieser nicht über etwas sprach, wenn er es nicht wollte. Alles Betteln und Bedrängen blieb aussichtslos. Es brachte nur unnötigen Ärger ein.

„Also, ich mach mich dann mal vom Acker. Gute Nacht!"

Die beiden küssten sich noch einmal und Remus ging in seine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung hinauf.

Kurz bevor er einschlief überlegte er kurz, ob er Sirius von seinem Problem mit Severus nicht doch erzählen sollte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dieser glaubte, er würde ihm nicht vertrauen.

* * *

James befand sich mit Lily in einer ähnlichen Situation. Lily hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt und dieser fuhr ihr beruhigend durch die feurige Mähne.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Remus los?"

Verwundert hob Lily ihren Kopf um James ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, er war heute manchmal richtig abwesend, als wäre ihm was über die Leber gelaufen. Ich hoffen, dass hat nichts mit Sirius zu tun."

Auch Lily war aufgefallen, wie Remus heute, wenn er sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken war. Vermutlich setzte ihm dieser Anruf von Severus wohl mehr zu als er eingestand. Doch dies wollte Lily James auf keinen Fall erzählen. Vor allem wegen der Vorgeschichte, die sie miteinander hatten.

„Ach das. Weißt du, Remus hat da gerade so `ne Sache, die ihm Kummer bereitet. Hat aber nichts mit Sirius zu tun." hängte Lily noch schnell mit an. Sie wollte nicht, dass James sich um seinen Freund Sorgen machte. Aber es berührte sie auch, dass ihrem Freund aufgefallen war, dass Remus etwas bedrückte. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sich auch ihre Wege für den heutigen Abend trennten.

* * *

Am Freitag tauchte eine übers ganze Gesicht strahlende Alice in dem Buchladen der beiden Freunde auf.

„Ratet mal was passiert ist?"

Sie hüpfte vor Aufregung beinah wie ein Gummiball auf und nieder.

„Keine Ahnung. Muss aber wohl was Großes sein, so wie du hier gerade rumhampelst." grinste Lily ihre Freundin an.

„So ist es! Frank hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und deshalb seit ihr beiden auch in zwei Wochen zu unserer Verlobungsfeier eingeladen!"

Sie hatte zwei Kuverts aus ihrer Handtasche gefischt und hielt ihnen je eines entgegen.

Lily entriss Alice eines und bevor Remus das seinige entgegen nehmen konnte, hatte sie sich schon um den Hals von ihrer Freundin geschmissen. Die beiden jungen Frauen gingen fast zu Boden.

„Ich freu mich so für dich! Erzähl, wie hat er dich gefragt?!" Lily war ganz aus dem Häuschen. So etwas passierte ja auch nicht jeden Tag.

Remus hielt sich da doch etwas zurück. Er lächelte die Frischverlobte an und umarmte sie kurz, nachdem Lily von ihr abgelassen hatte.

„Ich gratuliere!"

„Vielen Dank! Du kommst doch auch zur Feier, oder?"

Erneut streckte Alice Remus das Kuvert entgegen. Welches dieser, sofort in seiner Jacke, die im Nebenzimmer hing verstaute. Von dort aus beantwortete er auch Alices Frage.

„Klar komme ich. Was denkst du denn?"

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch eure beiden Liebsten mitbringen! Frank und ich werden schon von allen Seiten mit Fragen über Sirius und James bombardiert. Seine Familie, Fabian und Gideon wollen sie unbedingt mal kennen lernen. OK, Die Prewetts habe Sirius zwar schon mal getroffen, aber die fragen uns trozdem dauernt nach ihm aus. Und James hat ja, außer Frank und mir auf dem Rummel, bis jetzt auch noch keiner zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Keine Sorgen. Die werden sie schon noch früh genug treffen. James ist ja auch gespannt was wir für einen Haufen sind. Wegen der Sache mit Sirius und so."

Lily überflog die Einladung während sie sprach. Sie würde James heute Abend sowieso treffen. Sie wollten gemeinsam ins Kino gehen. Da konnte sie ihm die Einladung ja gleich zeigen.

Etwas Ähnliches plante auch Remus. Er würde Sirius aber erst morgen treffen, da dieser sich heute mit einem Kumpel zu einer Kneipentour verabredet hatte. Ein Vergnügen, dass Remus ihm auf keinen Fall ausreden wollte.

Alice verabschiedete sich, noch immer total aufgedreht, von den beiden Buchhändlern und machte sich auf den Weg noch einige weitere Einladungen abzugeben. Frank konnte sie aus geschäftlichen Gründen leider nicht begleiten.

* * *

Freitagabend entschied Remus sich noch kurzfristig dazu seine Eltern zu besuchen. Sie wohnten nicht all zu weit von ihnen entfernt. Nur etwa drei Haltestellen mit der U-Bahn. Doch er hatte sie seit seinem letzten Besuch, kurz nach seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen. Auch von seinem neuen Freund hatten die Lupins noch nichts erfahren. Jetzt aber, wo die Sache sich zunehmend als etwas Ernstes entpuppte, wollte Remus seinen Eltern doch von seiner neuen Flamme erzählen.

„Hallo Remus! Schön dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust." begrüßte Misses Lupin ihren Sohn.

Remus umarmte seine Mutter und wandte sich dann seinem Vater zu, der ihn genauso warmherzig begrüßte.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen.

„Ach, das ist etwas das ich euch erzählen wollte.", setzte Remus an, seinen Eltern von Sirius zu erzählen.

„Was denn Remus?"

Remus` Mutter musterte ihren Sohn, der offensichtlich etwas nervös war. Doch der leichte Rosaschimmer um seine Nase verriet schon ein wenig worum es sich bei seinem Geständnis handelte.

„Ich habe einen neuen Freund. Sirius Black."

Remus` Eltern hatten sich zwar anfänglich etwas schwer mit der Homosexualität ihres Sohnes getan, hatten sich dann aber nach einiger Zeit damit abgefunden. Sehr zur Erleichterung von Remus.

„Sirius Black? Ist das nicht der abtrünnige Sohn dieses Geldriesen Orion Black, der ein Vermögen an der Börse gemacht hat?" fragte Remus` Vater erstaunt.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Der soll doch ein ziemlich arroganter Angeber sein, wenn man den Gerüchten so glauben schenken kann. Die Tochter eines Kollegen, muß wohl mal mit dem liiert gewesen sein. Und auch ein paar Jungs aus meiner Abteilung haben den drei, vier Mal in so einem Club getroffen. Haben alle erzählt, dass der ziemlich von sich selbst eingenommen sein soll. Genauso wie sein bester Freund. Potter, oder wie der heißt. Wie kommst du überhaupt an so einen Typen ran?"

Remus` Vater runzelte die Stirn. Er war nicht begeistert über die Partnerwahl seines Sohnes. Oder besser gesagt: besorgt um diesen. Wenn man dem, was so über Sirius geredet wurde, Glauben schenken konnte, musste der junge Black ein rechter Playboy sein. Und das Letzte was Mr. Lupin wollte, war dass seinem Sohn von einem arroganten Bürschchen das Herz gebrochen wurde.

„Sag, Remus wie hast du den überhaupt kennen gelernt?" fragte seine Mutter mit der gleichen Sorge wie sein Vater. Remus wurde knallrot, was seine Eltern noch mehr besorgte.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Die erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal. Aber so schlimm ist Sirius gar nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ihn einfach mal kennen lernen würdet."

„Was sagt er denn dazu?"

„Weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er damit ein Problem hat."

Remus` Eltern nickten. Sie wollten dem jungen Mann auf jeden Fall eine Chance geben. Vielleicht war er gar nicht so übel. Immerhin hatte Remus sich auf ihn eingelassen, und dieser ging aufgeblasenen Angebern normalerweise aus dem Weg.

„Gut. Sprich mal mit deinem neuen Freund. Wir werden ihn uns auf jeden Fall mal ansehen."

Zufrieden lächelte Remus. Er würde seine Eltern auf jeden Fall mit seiner neuen Liebe bekannt machen. Danach erzählte er von Lilys neuer Beziehung zu James Potter, die genauso großes Aufsehen erregte.

Über die Verlobung von Alice und Frank freuten sich die Lupins genauso. Sie kannten die beiden und mochten das Paar sehr gern. Sie ließen durch ihren Sohn die besten Wünsche ausrichten.

Mit einer der letzten U-Bahnen fuhr Remus dann wieder nach Hause wo er todmüde ins Bett fiel.

* * *

Desorientiert griff Remus seinen Wecker. Halb zwei am Morgen. Wer um alles in der Welt klingelte zu dieser Zeit an seiner Türe?

Erst zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte den durchdringenden Ton aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Doch es brachte nichts. Wer auch immer vor seiner Tür stand würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn Remus sie geöffnet hatte.

Müde und gereizt stand Remus auf und griff den Hörer der Sprechanlage. Doch als er zu wissen verlangte, wer ihn da um diese Zeit aus dem Bett holte, bekam er keine Antwort. Wohl war dem nächtlichen Besucher das Warten zu lange geworden und er war wieder gegangen.

* * *

Sirius öffnete mit einem breiten Grinsen die Tür von seinem Apartment. Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung bat er Remus herein. Dieser lachte nur, zog sich seine Schuhe herunter und gesellte sie zu denen, die schon neben dem Eingang standen. Seine Jacke wurde ihm von Sirius fast aus der Hand gerissen und mit an die Garderobe gehängt.

Danach führte Sirius seinen Freund in sein Wohnzimmer.

„Willst du was trinken?"

„Ja. Einen Kaffee wenn möglich."

„Kein Problem."

Wenige Minuten später kam Sirius mit zwei dampfenden Tassen aus der Küche. Er stellte diese auf dem Tisch ab und kuschelte sich zu Remus aufs Sofa.

„Was hast du denn da Nettes?" Sirius wies auf das Kuvert, welches Remus in den Händen hielt. Dieser reichte es ihm.

„Sieh an! Frank und Alice machen jetzt richtig Ernst. Nicht schlecht."

„Du kommst doch mit zu der Feier, oder?"

„Klar geh ich mit! Was denkst denn du?"

Remus freute sich. Er wäre zu der Feier nur ungern alleinn gegangen. Irgendwo war er doch stolz auf seinen neuen Fang und wollte diesen natürlich auch vor seinen Freunden präsentieren.

„Ach, und noch was."

„Hm, was denn?" Sirius wunderte sich warum Remus plötzlich etwas verschämt aussah. Er brauchte sich doch vor ihm nicht genieren.

„Wäre es für dich in Ordnung meine Eltern mal kennen zu lernen? Ich hab sie gestern besucht und ihnen eben erzählt das ich einen neuen Freund hab und so."

Sirius lachte und zog Remus näher zu sich.

„Und deswegen bist du so nervös? Nur weil ich deine Eltern treffen soll?"

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir das schon recht ist."

„Keine Sorge. Es ist mir sehr recht. Du musst mir nur sagen wann und wo."

Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte sich doch etwas Gedanken darüber gemacht ob Sirius sich einverstanden erklären würde seine Eltern zu treffen.

„Meine alten Herrschaften kann ich dir leider nicht vorstellen. Sie zählen mich ja nicht mehr zur Familie, seitdem ich mich dazu entschieden habe mein Geld lieber mit Motorräder zu verdienen, als mich in die Finanzwirtschaft zu stürzen."

Sirius` Stimme war voller zynischem Humors, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Remus hatte schon ein paar Mal bemerkt, wenn das Gespräch sich einmal um die Blacks drehte, dass Sirius doch irgendwie unter dem Verlust seiner Familie litt. Auch wenn er das nicht gern zugab. Vor allem seinen kleinen Bruder Regulus schien er zu vermissen.

Der Samstag verging und auch der Sonntag, und schon fand Remus sich wieder vor der Tür seines Wohnhauses wieder. Sirius hatte es sich wie immer nicht nehmen lassen ihn zu begleiten.

Remus sah in die warmen, grauen Augen und spielte mit einer Strähne schwarzen Haares.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich wirklich verliebt. Weißt du dass?"

„Nein, weiß ich noch nicht. Ist es denn jemand, den ich kenne?" scherzte Sirius erst bevor er wieder ernst wurde. Sachte fuhr er mit dem Handrücken über Remus` Wange. Er versank in den bernsteinfarbnen Augen und sprach mit leiser Stimme. „Mir geht es nicht anders. Ich hab mich auch total verknallt."

Remus glaubte, sein Herz würde vor Freude zerspringen. Er wollte die Erinnerung an diesen Moment ganz fest in sein Gedächtnis brennen.

* * *

Noch völlig auf Wolke sieben, wegen Sirius Liebesgeständnises fand Remus sich eine halbe Stunde später in seiner Wohnung wieder. Er wollte gerade ins Bad gehen um die Zähne zu putzen und sich für die Nacht fertig machen, als die Glocke an seiner Wohnungstür geläutet wurde. Verwundert ging er zur Tür. Normalerweise klingelte niemand hier oben. Misses Figg, seine Vermieterin, wohnte zwar mit ihren ganzen Katzen in der untersten Wohnung, aber sie meldete sich nur selten bei ihm. Meist klingelte die schrullige alte Frau nur bei ihm, wenn sie einmal die Hilfe eines Mannes im Haus benötigte. Remus ging ihr in diesen Fällen auch gern zur Hand. Aber um diese Zeit würde sie wohl kaum noch Hilfe benötigen.

In der mittleren Wohnung wohnte ein sonderbares Ehepaar. Die Lestranges. Remus und auch Misses Figg, vermuteten, dass die beiden irgendeiner dubiosen Sekte angehörten. Von ihnen hörte und sah man jedoch nur wenig, und solange sie sich weiter so unauffällig verhielten, wollte Misses Figg sie auch nicht aus der Wohnung schmeißen. Aber es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass einer der beiden bei Remus an der Wohnungstür klingelte.

Leider gab es hier keinen Türspion, so musste Remus die Tür öffnen, ohne zu sehen, wer eigentlich davor stand. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit und spähte in den Gang hinaus. Kaum hatte er gesehen, wer sein unerwarteter Gast war, wollte er sie auch schon wieder schließen. Doch Severus war schneller. Er schob blitzschnell den Fuß in den Spalt und drückte die Tür einfach auf.

„Severus, was soll das?!"

Remus wich unweigerlich zurück.

„Remus, ich will doch nur mit dir reden."

Mit jedem Wort trat er näher auf Remus zu, den langsam die Angst packte.

„Nein. Es gibt nichts zu reden. Bitte geh jetzt wieder. Wie bist du hier überhaupt rauf gekommen?"

„Die nette alte Dame im Erdgeschoss hat mich reingelassen. Hab ihr erzählt, dass ich ein Freund von dir bin und du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auf machst. Da hat sie mich ins Haus gelassen."

Remus nahm sich vor, dringend darüber mit Misses Figg zu sprechen. Jetzt musste er aber erst mal seinen Ex wieder los werden. Dieser war gerade auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich umsah.

„Gibt es vielleicht einen triftigen Grund, warum du mir so vehement aus dem Weg gehst, Remus?"

Severus Stimme war ruhig, doch es lag etwas Bedrohliches darin. Remus kannte das. Er fühlte sich plötzlich um ein Jahr in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Sein Unbehagen stieg noch weiter.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich will einfach nicht mit dir reden. Es ist aus. Ein für alle mal."

Erstaunt darüber wie ruhig seine Stimme doch war, stand Remus im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Doch plötzlich schnellte dieser zu ihm herum, mit einem Ausdruck blanken Zorns auf dem blassen Gesicht.

„Ach ja! Und dass du nicht mit mir reden willst hat nicht zufällig was mit der langhaarigen Schwuchtel zu tun, von der du dich zurzeit befummeln lässt?"

Das traf Remus wie ein Stromschlag. Severus wusste von Sirius. Aber woher? Hatte Lily ihn getroffen und ihm davon erzählt. Nein! Das würde sie nicht tun. Sie wusste, dass Remus es ihm nicht sagen wollte, also würde auch sie es nicht tun. Es gab nur eine Erklärung. Severus hatte ihm nachgestellt.

„Ah, da hab ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen!"

Sein Schock musste sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, vermutete Remus. Severus kam auf ihn zu. Mit der gleichen unkontrollierten Eifersucht, die er an dem Abend gezeigt hatte, an dem er auch handgreiflich geworden war.

Und auch Remus tat, was er an jenem Abend getan hatte. Er ergriff die Flucht. Ohne lange zu überlegen schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, krallte sich seine Schlüssel und die Jacke und rannte aus der Wohnung. Es war ihm egal, dass er seinen Ex alleine in seiner Wohnung zurück gelassen hatte und dieser dort tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Aber er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er musste fort. Fort von Severus.

* * *

Sirius und James wechselten einen verwunderten Blick, als es plötzlich Sturm an Sirius Tür klingelte. Sirius ging an die Sprechanlage und war noch verwunderter als er die völlig atemlose Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Etwas musste geschehen sein.

Schnell öffnete er die Wohnungstür und empfing einen schneeweißen, nassgeschwitzten und atemlosen Remus. Dieser war von seiner Wohnung bis zu Sirius`s mehr oder weniger gerannt. Als sei der Grimm persönlich hinter ihm her.

„Um Gottes Willen! Was ist denn passiert?"

Besorgt begleitete Sirius seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn als erstes zu James aufs Sofa setzte. Auch dieser sah Remus besorgt an.

„Ich glaube, es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass du mir erzählst, was bei dir gerade los ist. Vor allem, wenn du hier so reingeplatzt kommst."

Sirius ließ sich neben Remus nieder und zog ihn vorsichtig in die Arme. Er spürte, dass der andere Mann am ganzen Leib zitterte. Nach einigen Minuten fing Remus sich wieder und er löste sich ein wenig von seinem Freund.

„Also?" fragte dieser, und sah ihn mit eindringlichen, grauen Augen an. Remus holte tief Luft, und begann zu erzählen.

„Vor etwa zwei Wochen ist mein Ex-Freund wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht. Wir hatten uns seit der Trennung vor fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und ich legte eigentlich auch keinen Wert darauf ihm noch mal zu begegnen."

Sirius` Miene verfinsterte sich. Aber nicht so sehr wie die von James hinter ihm.

„Seit dem hat er mich zwei Mal mitten in der Nacht angerufen. Wollte sich unbedingt mit mir treffen. Doch ich hab ihn immer abgewimmelt. Und heute stand er dann plötzlich vor meiner Wohnungstür. Ich wollte ihm eigentlich noch die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, aber er war schneller. Wir haben uns gestritten und da bin ich einfach weggelaufen."

„Du bist vor deinem Ex weggelaufen? Hast ihn ganz alleine in deiner Bude gelassen?"

Remus nickte. Hinter Sirius kämpfte James um seine Beherrschung um nicht etwas Unüberlegtes zu sagen. Ganz offensichtlich wusste Sirius nicht, wer der Ex seines Schatzes war.

„Hast du Angst vor ihm?"

Leicht rot um die Nase nickte Remus erneut. Es war ihm peinlich. Er war doch ein erwachsener Mann. Aber trotzdem, Severus hatte schon einmal die Hand gegen ihn erhoben. Damals war es „nur" eine Ohrfeige gewesen. Aber wie weit würde er noch gehen, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam? Remus hegte, nicht das geringste Interesse daran dies herauszufinden.

„Ich habe mich damals von ihm getrennt, weil er mich geschlagen hatte."

Sirius` Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Was für ein Mensch musste das sein, der einer so sanftmütigen und freundlichen Person wie Remus Gewalt antat?

Doch Sirius konnte die Frage nicht stellen, da er hinter sich James etwas vor sich hin grummeln hörte. Verwundert sah er zu ihn. Wie konnte James in dieser Situation Gedanken an diesen schmierigen Typ aus ihrer Schulzeit verschwenden?

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, scheiß Schniefellus!", wiederholte sich James, sein Gesicht von einem mörderischen Ausdruck verfinstert.

„Schniefellus? Wie kommst du jetzt auf den? Wir haben gerade andere Sorgen!", fauchte Sirius James an. Dessen braune Augen huschten zu Remus bevor er Sirius Frage beantwortete.

„Lily. Lily, hat mir bei unserem ersten Date von Remus letzter Beziehung erzählt." James holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er weiter erzählte.

„Die Sache hat sie recht mitgenommen. Muss wohl `ne recht unschöne Angelegenheit gewesen sein. Vor allem wie es auseinander gegangen ist. Das hast du ja gerade selber gehört."

Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius` Schulter. Ihm war es irgendwie peinlich, dass James das erzählte. Vor allem weil er nicht begriff, worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„Ja und? Dass erklärt immer noch nicht ,warum du dir jetzt Gedanken über diesen fetttriefenden Spinner machst!"

„Doch, tut es. Weil dieser fetttriefende Spinner dieser problematische Ex-Freund ist."

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte James sich über den Ausdruck, der jetzt auf Sirius` Gesicht erschien, halb totgelacht.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" ,sachte schob Sirius seinen noch immer recht durchgerüttelten Geliebten von sich weg. Suchte dessen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und fragte drängend:„Sag bitte, dass das nicht war ist. Du bist nicht mit Snape gegangen, oder?"

Leider hatte er damit wohl ein falsches Signal gesetzt und Remus rutschte noch weiter von ihm weg. Kauerte sich leicht zusammen. Ihm war in dem Moment alles zuviel.

James verpasste Sirius einen Tritt ins Schienbein und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dieser verstand. Remus musste wohl glauben, dass er ihn jetzt nicht mehr haben wollte. Jetzt wo er wusste, mit wem er einmal zusammen gelebt hatte. Auch wenn Remus keine Ahnung hatte, woher die beiden seinen Ex-Freund kannten.

„Hey, was ist denn jetzt los? Komm her!"

Remus sah in die grauen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen, und er rückte wieder zu seinem Freund und stellte die am nächsten liegende Frage.

„Woher kennt ihr Severus eigentlich?"

„Wir waren auf der gleichen Schule und, naja, wir haben uns halt gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht."

Erstaunt hob Remus seinen Kopf von Sirius` Schulter. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus einmal von zwei Typen erzählt hatte, mit denen er überhaupt nicht klar gekommen war. Und jetzt ging er auch noch mit einem von ihnen aus. So klein war doch die Welt!

„Ach, ihr wart das. Er hat von euch erzählt. Ihr müsst ihm ja schon ganz schön übel mitgespielt haben."

„Ach so schlimm war's gar nicht." Sirius und James grinsten unschuldig. Oder versuchten es zumindest. Remus glaubte ihnen jedenfalls kein Wort.

„Aber jetzt wieder zum Thema. Bist du wirklich vor Snape weggelaufen? Ist er derjenige, der dir gerade Sorgen macht?"

„Ja. Ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, normal mit ihm zu sprechen, aber er bildet sich ein, dass zwischen uns wieder was laufen könnte. Das ist aber aussichtslos."

„Na, da wäre ich auch ziemlich gekränkt, wenn du mich für den schmierigen Typen sitzen lassen würdest.",witzelte Sirius, und drückte einen Kuss auf das dunkelblonde Haar seines Freundes.

„Weiß er von Sirius?" Nun mischte sich auch James wieder ins Gespräch.

„Ja. Deshalb ist er auch vorhin so ausgerastet. Er hat das halbe Haus zusammen geschrien. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich abgehauen bin. Genauso hat er getobt, als er damals handgreiflich geworden ist." Unwillkürlich rieb Remus über seine Wange. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Sirius erkannt hat. Ich denke, er weiß nur, dass ich eben jemand Neues habe."

„Oh, ich bin erst mal gespannt, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt, wer ihm da seinen Süßen ausgespannt hat? Das wird bestimmt eine Gaudi geben!" Sirius grinste gehässig. Ebenso wie James.

„Oh, da bin ich echt auch gespannt. Lily und Schniefellus müssen sich ja auch schon ewig kennen. Doch die will auch nicht mehr viel mit ihm zu tun haben, seit er Remus so unfreundlich behandelt hat."

„Tut sie auch gut daran. Aber jetzt zu Remus` Problem. Als erstes holst du dir ein paar Sachen und dann bleibst für die nächste Zeit bei mir. Entweder Schniefellus verschwindet von selber wieder, wenn er dich nicht finden kann, oder James und ich reden mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm, und wenn das noch immer nichts bringt, kannst du ihn immer noch wegen Stalking anzeigen."

James nickte zustimmend und auch Remus sah dies als die vernünftigste Lösung. Bis auf den Part, dass die beiden ein Wörtchen mit Severus reden wollten. Ob das so eine gute Idee sein würde?

* * *

Lily sah erstaunt von ihrem Buch auf, als das Telefon zu klingeln anfing. Es war schon spät und sie wusste nicht, wer jetzt noch etwas von ihr wollte.

„Ja. Hallo?"

„Lily, hier spricht James. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt noch anrufe. Hier hat's gerade ein paar Probleme gegeben."

„Probleme? Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, Remus kam vor `ner Stunde total aufgelöst hier bei Sirius an. Snape muss wohl plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden und ne rechte Show abgezogen haben."

„Ist alles OK mit ihm?" Lily fing an mit dem Telefon nervös auf und ab zu laufen.

„Es geht schon. Er hat sich langsam gefangen. Aber er wird die nächste Zeit hier bei Sirius bleiben."

„Kann ich ihn mal kurz sprechen?"

„Klar. Kleinen Moment." James der im Gang gestanden war machte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hielt Remus sein Handy entgegen. Remus ahnte schon dass Lily am anderen Ende der Leitung war. „Ja, Lily?"

„Remus! Alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?" Lily brüllte regelrecht in das Telefon, so dass Remus das Gerät von seinem Ohr weg halten musste.

„Lily, schrei bitte nicht so ins Telefon! Mir geht`s gut."

„Was ist passiert? James sagte, dass Severus plötzlich vor deiner Tür aufgetaucht sei."

„Ja, stimmt. Er hat `ne rechte Szene gemacht. Muss wohl irgendwie von Sirius erfahren haben. Das hat ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gepasst."

Remus nickte Sirius dankend zu, als dieser ihm eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Was willst du jetzt machen? So kann es ja nicht weitergehen?" Lily hatte sich inzwischen auch etwas beruhigt und auf ihrem Sofa Platz genommen.

„Für die nächste Zeit werde ich erst mal hier bei Sirius unterkommen und dann sehe ich weiter. Arbeiten komm ich natürlich wie immer."

„Bist du sicher? Du kannst auch ein paar Tage frei haben, wenn du willst."

„Nein. Ich lasse mich nicht noch mal in die Enge treiben. Wenn sich die Sache nicht friedlich regeln lässt, werde ich eben andere Wege einschlagen."

Lily nickte, was Remus natürlich nicht sah, und gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Halt die Ohren steif!"

„Mach ich. Gute Nacht, Lily! Willst du James noch mal?"

„Ja, gib ihn mir noch mal."

Remus reichte James sein Mobiltelefon, bevor er sich seinem inzwischen abgekühlten Kaffee zu wandte. Sirius schlüpfte neben ihn aufs Sofa und zog ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme.

„Morgen gehen wir kurz zu dir und holen ein paar Klamotten und was du sonst noch haben möchtest. Ich hole dich nach der Arbeit ab."

Remus brummte zustimmend. Er fühlte sich schrecklich müde. Langsam holte ihn die ganze Aufregung des Abends ein und er fühlte sich zunehmend ausgebrannt und erschöpft.

„Komm ich bring dich ins Bett."

Sirius lotste seinen Freund ins Schlafzimmer, wo dieser sich auszog und unter die Decke schlüpfte. Er setzte sich noch an den Bettrand und drückte Remus einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Keine Sorge. Wir schaffen das schon."

Remus nickte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen schlossen sich langsam unter der Wacht eines warmen, grauen Blicks und er verflüchtigte sich ins Land der Träume.

Sich sicher, dass Remus eingeschlafen, war schlüpfte Sirius aus dem Zimmer zurück zu James.

„Schläft er?", fragte dieser. Sirius nickte und setzte sich zu seinem Freund. „Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Remus mal mit Schniefellus zusammen war?"

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest das." James zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er fortfuhr. „Lily scheint ihm aber auch nicht erzählt zu haben, dass wir ihn kennen."

„Stimmt. Na, egal. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass dieser ölige Idiot Remus in Ruhe lässt."

„Darauf kannst du einen lassen!"

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fuhr James Sirius und Remus zu dessen Wohnung. Sehr zur Erleichterung dessen hatte Severus wohl nach seiner Flucht die Wohnung einfach verlassen. Alles war an seinem Platz und die Tür war ordentlich zugezogen.

Mit einer Reisetasche bewaffnet hielt Remus noch kurz vor der Tür von Misses Figg. Die ältere Dame wirkte besorgt, als sie Remus sah.

„Mr. Lupin, ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung? Gestern hat so ein junger Mann bei mir geklingelt und sagte, sie wären verabredet, aber sie würden die Tür nicht öffnen. Danach habe ich ein furchtbares Geschrei aus ihrer Wohnung gehört."

Eine graugetigerte Katze hatte sich aus der Wohnung der Vermieterin gestohlen und schlängelte sich nun um Remus` Beine. Dieser hob das Tier auf den Arm und streichelte es, was dieses mit einem lauten Schnurren quittierte.

„Deshalb wollte ich mit ihnen sprechen. Das war mein Ex-Freund. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht wieder treffen."

Misses Figg sah etwas schuldbewusst aus, als auch sie sich einer ihrer Katzen zuwandte, welche sich davon machen wollte.

„Bitte lassen sie nicht wieder jemanden herein."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Remus lächelte seine Vermieterin beruhigend an. Er war nicht wirklich sauer auf sie. Aber so etwas sollte auf keinen Fall wieder vorkommen.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte ihnen noch mitteilen, dass ich für einige Zeit nicht hier sein werde. Sollte etwas sein, können sie mich aber jederzeit auf Arbeit anrufen."

„Ich verstehe. Bitte entschuldigen sie nochmals."

Remus ließ den Stubentiger wieder auf den Boden bevor, er sich verabschiedete und seine Tasche griff. James und Sirius hatten im Wagen auf ihn gewartet.

* * *

Sehr zum ihrem eigenen Erstaunen fanden Sirius und Remus sehr schnell in eine gemeinsame Routine und sie fühlten sich nach einer Woche so, als würden sie schon immer zusammen leben. Im Geheimen spielte jeder der beiden schon mit dem Gedanken, es vielleicht gleich permanent zu machen. Doch keiner sprach diesen Gedanken laut aus, waren sie doch erst seit einigen Wochen zusammen. Sie wollten nichts überstürzen. Remus hatte schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, als er mit seinem letzten Lebensgefährten zusammen gewohnt hatte, während Sirius noch nie einen Haushalt mit einem Partner geführt hatte. Was, wenn er sich auf Dauer eingeengt fühlen würde? Diese Risiken wollten beide nicht eingehen.

Von Severus war seit seinem unerwarteten Auftauchen in Remus Wohnung nichts mehr zu sehen gewesen. Er war weder im Laden aufgetaucht, noch hatte er Lily in ihrer Wohnung aufgesucht um sie erneut zu überreden ihm zu helfen.

Die vier Freunde entspannten sich langsam und Remus entschied sich, wenn auch etwas wehmütig, nach dem nächsten Wochenende wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurück zu kehren. Doch er hatte Sirius noch nichts von seinem Entschluss mitgeteilt. Erst wollten sie gemeinsam die Verlobung von Alice und Frank feiern, die Samstag ins Haus stand.

* * *

Die Frischverlobten empfingen ihre Gäste in dem kleinen Pub, der anlässlich der heutigen Feier für die Öffentlichkeit geschlossen wurde. Der kleine Kellner Peter balancierte ein großes Tablett voller Getränke und es herrschte eine hervorragende Stimmung.

An einer Seite des Raumes hatte man mehrere Tische aneinandergereiht, auf denen das Buffet serviert wurde. Die Gäste waren über viele kleine Tische verteilt. Doch es blieb eigentlich nie jemand all zu lange an einem Platz, gab es doch so vieles miteinander zu bereden.

* * *

„So sieht man sich also wieder!" Gideon klopfte Sirius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und schlüpfte auf einen Stuhl neben ihm und Remus. Die beiden begrüßten den jungen Prewett.

„Jo. Und Gideon bei dir alles im grünen Bereich?"

Sirius wandte sich dem Rotschopf zu.

„Klar. Alles bestens. Und wenn es gut läuft, wird's heute noch besser." Er wandte sich um und sah zu einer hübschen Brünetten, die sich gerade mit Alice unterhielt. Remus und Sirius folgten seinem Blick.

„Hm, nicht schlecht. Ich drück dir die Daumen."

Sirius grinste anzüglich, griff sich sein Bierglas und stieß mit Gideon an, der sein Glas ebenfalls angehoben hatte.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Doch auch er würde seinem Freund das Glück gönnen.

Nachdem sie ihre Teller leer gegessen hatten, wurde Remus unerwartet in eine stürmische Umarmung gezogen. Eine rothaarige Frau zog ihn an ihre üppige Brust. „Hallo Remus! Schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's dir denn so? Meine Brüder haben mir erzählt, du hättest einen neuen Freund."

Geduldig erwiderte Remus die Umarmung und löste sich dann von Molly Weasley, der älteren Schwester von Gideon und Fabian.

„Hallo Molly! Was macht die Familie?"

„Denen geht's allen gut. Eine richtige Rasselbande eben und in wenigen Monaten wird die auch noch mal um zwei Mitglieder wachsen."

Remus gratulierte zu dieser Neuigkeit und zog Sirius zu sich, als Molly ihren kleinen Bruder von seinem Stuhl verscheucht hatte, um selber den Platz einzunehmen. Sie musterte Sirius eingehend.

„Molly, das ist Sirius. Er ist mein neuer Freund."

Remus´ Wangen waren leicht rosa, aber er strahlte und schien vor Stolz über seine neue Flamme zu schwellen.

„Sirius. Das ist Molly. Gideons und Fabians Schwester."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Sirius hielt Molly die Hand hin, welche diese schüttelte.

* * *

Im Laufe der Zeit gesellten sich auch Mollys Mann Arthur und ihre drei Söhne zu ihnen. Frank und Alice wanderten durch die Anwesenden und sahen zu, dass sie mit jedem ihrer Gäste einmal gesprochen hatten. James war freudig überrascht, als er unter den Gästen auch seinen Kumpel Kingsley entdeckte. Dieser arbeitete mit Frank zusammen und war daher zu der Feierlichkeit eingeladen worden.

Der Chef von Frank und Kingsley, ein alter Haudengen namens Alstor Mody beobachtete von seinem Platz an der Bar aus das bunte Treiben und sprach nur gelegentlich mit dem einen oder anderen Gast.

Als die meisten gestärkt waren, drehte Peter die Anlage des kleinen Pubs auf und etliche Gäste schwangen zu der Musik das Tanzbein. So arbeiteten sie einige der überflüssigen Kalorien, die das leckere Buffet mit sich gebracht hatte, gleich wieder ab.

Da die meisten Gäste über die Natur ihres Verhältnisses bescheit zu wissen schienen, scheuten auch Remus und Sirius es nicht, den einen oder anderen Tanz miteinander zu wagen. Lily tanzte ebenfalls mit James über die provisorische Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Raumes, bis sie erst von Remus und später auch von Sirius abgeworben wurde. Während sie mit diesem tanzte führte James einen rosawangigen Remus auf die Tanzfläche. Er fand es nur fair, dass er Sirius` Schatz ebenfalls zu Tanzen auffordern durfte, wenn sein bester Freund gerade mit seiner Freundin tanzte. Auch wenn besagter Schatz ein anderer Mann war.

Die freundschaftliche Geste brachte den beiden viel Applaus ein. Auch von ihren jeweiligen Partnern.

Die vier hatten in den letzten Wochen so einiges gemeinsam unternommen und aus James und Remus waren richtige Freunde geworden und auch Lily hatte sich eingestanden, dass sie Sirius richtig liebgewonnen hatte.

* * *

Als die Stimmung gerade auf dem Höhepunkt angelangt zu sein schien, bemerkte niemand den ungeladenen Gast, der sich eben unter das fröhliche Treiben gemischt hatte. Obwohl auf der Kreidetafel vor dem Eingang groß „Heute geschlossene Gesellschaft" gestanden hatte.

Severus schob sich durch die Menge, die jetzt hauptsächlich in kleinen Gruppen zusammen stand. Die meisten Tische hatte man vorerst mal zur Seite geschoben um mehr Platz zum Tanzen zu haben.

Vom Rand der Tanzfläche aus beobachtete er, wie Remus am anderen Ende des Raumes mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mann eng umschlungen in einer Ecke kauerte. Die beiden schienen völlig in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt versunken zu sein. Sie unterhielten sich und immer wieder brodelte es in ihm, als er sah, wie sie Zärtlichkeiten und gelegentliche Küsse tauschten. Snape starrte wutentbrannt den Mann an, der ihm seine große Liebe geraubt hatte, und seine Wut wurde noch verstärkt, da er wusste, dass er diesen Kerl schon einmal gesehen hatte, doch er wollte sich partout nicht daran erinnern, wo dies gewesen war.

Auch Lily schien sich mit ihrer neuen Flamme präsentieren zu müssen und schob sich zu einem der Liebeslieder eng umschlungen mit dem Mann über die Tanzfläche. Doch so abwesend schien sie gar nicht zu sein, als ihre grünen Augen sich unerwartet in seine Richtung drehten.

Lily glaubte erst, sie sehe nicht richtig, als sie Severus unter den Gästen entdeckte. Es war wohl mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser für heute eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Auch wenn er Alice und Frank aus seiner Zeit mit Remus sehr gut kannte. Doch wie die meisten ihrer Freunde, hatte keiner von ihnen Kontakt zu Severus gehalten, nachdem dieser und Remus auseinander gegangen waren. Severus schien auch keinen all zu großen Wert darauf zu legen, da auch er jeglichen Kontakt abgebrochen hatte.

„Lass uns mal Pause machen, ja?"

Vorsichtig lotste Lily James von der Tanzfläche. Dieser schien über ihren Sinneswandel doch etwas verwirrt. Vor allem, da diese von irgendetwas abgelenkt schien. Ihr Blick immer zum anderen Ende des Raums gerichtet. Die beiden griffen ihre Gläser und tranken einige Schlucke. Lily stellte ihren Wein wieder ab und flüsterte James ins Ohr.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Der Angesprochene nickte und setzte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden, die gerade in einen innigen Kuss versunken waren. Der Höflichkeit halber lösten sie sich jedoch schnell voneinander und fingen mit dem leicht irritierten James ein Gespräch an.

„Wo ist Lily?" ,wollte Remus wissen. Er sah sich auf der Suche nach seiner Kollegin um.

„Weiß nicht. Sie wollte kurz weg." James suchte ebenfalls den Raum nach seiner verschollenen Freundin ab.

Sirius sah stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Freund. Er bemerkte, dass dieser noch mehr sagen wollte.

„Weiß, auch nicht was los ist. Sie schien irgendwas gesehen zu haben und plötzlich war sie weg.", beantwortete James die ungestellte Frage. Doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnten, war vom Eingang her ein lauter Aufruhr zu hören.

* * *

Lily hatte Alice und Frank auf das plötzliche Erscheinen von Severus angesprochen, und zusammen hatten sie den ungeladenen Gast zur Seite gebeten. Doch Severus wollte sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln lassen. Er war zufällig an dem Pub vorbeigekommen und hatte Remus und seine Freunde darin beim Feiern entdeckt. Da wollte er seine Chance nutzen und war einfach hinein gegangen, ohne auf das Schild an der Tür zu achten.

Binnen weniger Momente hatte die kleine Gruppe die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste.

„Severus, sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist unsere Verlobungsfeier und nicht der richtige Ort, damit du deine Unstimmigkeiten mit Remus klärst. Zumal dieser eh nicht mit dir sprechen möchte." Frank sprach ruhig mit Severus. Doch innerlich kochte er. So eine Show hatte er sich für diesen Tag sicher nicht vorgestellt. Alice an seiner Seite ging es nicht viel anders.

„Bitte schickt ihn mir nur kurz raus. Ich will ja auch gar keine Umstände machen."

„Dafür ist es jetzt wohl etwas spät. Geh jetzt bitte. Remus will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben und Schluss." Alice war bei weitem nicht so beherrscht wie ihr Verlobter. Ihr war die ganze Sache furchtbar peinlich vor ihren Gästen. Wie konnte es Severus nur wagen, hier bei ihrer Verlobung aufzukreuzen, ungeladen dazu, und nach Remus verlangen, der ihm selber schon mehrfach gesagt hatte, er wolle ihn nicht mehr sehen?

Aus den hinteren Reihen beobachteten James, Sirius und Remus das Geschehen. Letzterer war ziemlich blass um die Nase. Er schämte sich. Sirius griff die Hand seines Liebsten und drückte diese beruhigend. Doch Remus konnte mit der gut gemeinten Geste nicht viel anfangen. Diese Sache musste ein Ende haben. Und zwar jetzt. Wie ferngesteuert löste er sich von Sirius und schlängelte sich durch die Gaffer.

„Also gut Severus. Ich rede mit dir."

* * *

Schwarze Augen richteten sich auf den Sprecher. Severus war zufrieden, hatte seine Beharrlichkeit doch ihren Erfolg.

Ohne ein Wort ging Remus an einen der Tische, die etwas abseits der anderen standen, setzte sich dort auf einen Stuhl und wartete bis sein Ex-Freund sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. Lily war den beiden ohne zu fragen gefolgt und hatte den Platz neben Remus bezogen.

„Nun?" Remus Stimme war kühl und er war erstaunt, wie ruhig er sich innerlich doch fühlte. In der Entfernung konnte er beobachten, wie James Sirius` Arm packte, um diesen daran zu hindern direkt zu ihnen zu stürmen. Stattdessen zog James seinen besten Freund mit sich und die beiden bezogen, nicht weit von Remus und Lily Stellung, so dass sie sich jederzeit einmischen konnten, sollte ihr alter „Schulfreund" Schniefellus Probleme machen.

„Remus! Wie ich dir schon am Telefon gesagt habe, wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mehr oder weniger eingesperrt habe, und noch mehr tut mir die Ohrfeige leid, die ich dir verpasst habe." Severus sah geknickt auf die Tischplatte vor sich, bevor er seinen Blick hob um in das Gesicht zu blicken, welches er in den letzten Monaten so sehr vermisst hatte.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Severus. Das habe ich dir beim letzten Mal schon gesagt. Aber das ist auch schon alles."

In den schwarzen Augen leuchtete wieder die Eifersucht auf, doch jetzt nicht so unkontrolliert,, wie bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen. „Willst du wirklich, die ganze Zeit, die wir zusammen waren, einfach so wegschmeißen? Könntest du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen?" Der Anblick, den Snape bot, war mitleiderregend. Ihm schien noch wirklich viel an Remus zu liegen. Doch dieser blieb eisern.

„Severus, es wird zwischen uns nichts mehr sein außer vielleicht Freundschaft, wenn dir das reicht. Aber nicht mehr."

Remus` Stimme war jetzt warm. Er wollte den anderen Mann nicht unnötig verletzen, auch wenn er allen Grund dazu hätte. Doch er war nicht auf Rache für die erlittenen Qualen aus. Er hatte damit abgeschlossen und er war auch kein Mensch, der auf Rache sann.

Sirius und James verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Beide waren alles andere als begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass ihre jeweiligen Partner mit Snape eine neue Freundschaft aufbauen wollten. Aber keiner der beiden mischte sich diesbezüglich in das laufende Gespräch ein. Sich sicher, dass am Ende sie die Dummen wären, würden sie ihren Senf zu dieser Angelegenheit jetzt zum Besten geben. So beließen sie es bei einigen gemurmelten Unhöflichkeiten.

„Ist es wegen deinem neuen Freund? Willst du mich deshalb nicht mehr?" Severus kämpfte darum nicht all zu sehr aufzubrausen. Er wollte sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen.

„Nein. Ich würde auch nicht mehr mit dir gehen wollen, wenn ich noch Single währe." Remus seufzte und sah seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber in die dunklen Augen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Es ist einfach zuviel vorgefallen. Ich könnte zu dir nie wieder das nötige Vertrauen fassen. Es tut mir leid, aber du musst dir wirklich jemand anderen suchen. Zwischen uns wird nie wieder etwas sein."

Severus nickte resigniert. Ihm war eigentlich klar gewesen, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte. Remus hatte schon immer seine Entscheidungen wohl durchdacht und dann auch rigoros durchgesetzt. Doch eine kleine, unüberlegte Stimme hatte ihn immer wieder angetrieben, doch noch einmal sein Glück zu versuchen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Chance. Sei sie auch noch so klitzeklein.

Lily hatte während des ganzen Gespräches schweigend mit am Tisch gesessen. Doch jetzt wollte auch sie noch etwas dazu sagen. Denn sie vermisste Severus als Freund sehr oft. Und dies war die beste Möglichkeit ihm dies zu zeigen: „Severus. Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du wirst bestimmt jemand Neues finden. Und wenn du aus deinem Fehler gelernt hast, wird das bestimmt auch was werden."

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte Severus`schmale Lippen.

„Und wie Remus schon sagte, wir würden dich jederzeit als Freund wieder zurück nehmen. Aber eben nur als Freund. Du musst wissen,ich, ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten schon vermisst." Lily lächelte verlegen und hörte, wie James in ihrer Nähe einige sehr unschöne Dinge von sich gab. Doch es war ihr egal. Der musste damit klar kommen, dass sie und Severus befreundet waren. Und sollte er dies nicht können musste er es lernen oder auf sie verzichten.

Severus reagierte mit ungläubigen Erstaunen auf Lilys Äußerung. „Du hast mich vermisst?"

„Klar! Verdammt Severus wir kennen uns seit Ewigkeiten. Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst." Lily war aufgestanden und hatte ihren alten Freund in die Arme gezogen. Dieser erwiderte die Geste erst etwas zaghaft, war er doch im Allgemeinen nicht der Typ, der sich besonders leicht darin tat, seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Nachdem die beiden sich wieder lösten erhellte ein erleichtertes Lächeln Severus` Gesicht. Er würde zwar seinen Lebensgefährten nicht zurück bekommen, doch er würde auf jeden Fall seine Freunde wieder haben. Denn die Gestalten, mit denen er die letzten Monate verbracht hatte, waren nicht ganz sein Geschmack gewesen.

In einer versöhnlichen Geste streckte Severus nun Remus die Hand entgegen. Welche dieser unvermindert annahm.

„Freunde?"

„Freunde."

Beiden war klar, dass es noch so manches aus den letzten Wochen und Monaten aufzuarbeiten gab, bevor sie einen Neuanfang starten konnten. Doch sie wollten es auf alle Fälle probieren. Da gab es aber immer noch eine Angelegenheit, die noch zur Sprache kommen musste. „Äh, Severus," Remus schien plötzlich verunsichert darüber, wie er die Neuigkeiten am besten übermittelten sollte. Lily verstand das Unbehagen ihres Kollegen erst nicht, bis sie dessen Blick folgte. Natürlich! James und Sirius hatten nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis zu ihren Jetzt-wieder-Freund und der wusste noch nichts davon, dass die beiden jetzt mit seinen absoluten Lieblingsfeinden aus seiner Schulzeit zusammen waren.

„Ja?"

„Nun, da ist so eine Sache."

„Ja, nun, du weißt ja, dass wir beide neue Beziehungen haben und so."

Severus beobachtete Lily und Remus mit Verwunderung. Er konnte nicht ganz verstehen, worauf die beiden hinaus wollten. Doch jetzt entschieden die beiden Zuhörer ihren Lieblingen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Wenn auch sehr unsanft. Die beiden schnappten sich zwei leere Stühle, quetschten sich mit diesen neben ihren jeweiligen Partner und begrüßten Severus wie aus einem Munde.

„Hallo Schniefellus!"

Dieser sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von seinem Stuhl auf, so dass der zu Boden krachte. Lily und Remus stöhnten in einer genervten Geste auf. Sirius und James grinsten nur.

„Hat das jetzt sein müssen?", schalte Remus Sirius, der mit einer sehr fadenscheinigen Unschuldsmiene neben ihm saß.

James fand sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wieder. Lily funkelte ihren Freund wütend an. „Wirklich war! Ihr habt doch echt einen Knall! Severus, setz dich bitte wieder. Die beiden werden sich schon benehmen."

Snape starrte noch immer mit Unglauben auf die beiden Paare. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Aber nicht damit! Remus hatte eine neue Beziehung. Aber nicht nur mit irgendeinem Mann. Nein! Es musste ausgerechnet dieser aufgeblasene Großkotz Sirius Black sein.

Jetzt war Severus auch klar weshalb ihm der neue Freund von Remus die ganze Zeit so bekannt vorgekommen war. Er hatte ihn ja schon vorher gesehen. Wenn es auch schon einige Zeit seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen vergangen war.

Und Lily? Der war nichts Besseres eingefallen, als sich gleich mit dessen Busenfreund James Potter einzulassen. Das war echt zuviel für seine Nerven an einem Tag.

Erschöpft hob Severus den Stuhl auf und ließ sich wieder darauf fallen. Dann winkte er Peter zu sich und bestellte erst einmal einen Martini. Einen Doppelten. Geschüttelt nicht gerührt.

Nach dem er einen großen Schluck von der stark alkoholischen Flüssigkeit genommen hatte, wandte Snape sich wieder den Vieren zu. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er von einem zum anderen. „Ihr seit sicher, dass eure Freunde nichts dagegen haben wenn wir wieder Kontakt haben?", fragte Snape gerade heraus.

„Doch eigentlich hab ich schon was dagegen. So wie du mit Remus umgesprungen bist!" Sirius funkelte seinen Vorgänger zornig an. Remus legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. Doch bevor er oder Lily sich äußern konnten sprach Sirius weiter: „Aber, ich werde es akzeptieren. Wenn Remus glaubt, er müsse wieder dein Freund sein, bitte. Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin,dass du seine Freundschaft gar nicht verdient hast."

Schuldbewusst sah Snape auf seine Hände. In seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Black mit dieser Äußerung nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, eine erneute Chance, wenn auch nur als Freund, von Remus zu erhalten.

„Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein! Ich will nicht noch mal erleben, dass du auf komische Gedanken kommst. Klar?"

Schwarze Augen trafen auf graue und Severus nickte.

„Gut. Sollte doch was vorkommen, kannst du dir ausmahlen was passieren wird!"

Remus war eigentlich über Sirius´ Reaktion erleichtert. Dieser war zwar alles andere als höflich gewesen, doch er würde einer Wiederaufnahme seiner Freundschaft mit Severus nicht im Wege stehen. Dies war Remus eigentlich am wichtigsten. Er konnte nicht verlangen, dass sein Freund sich ebenfalls mit Severus anfreundete. Vor allem, wenn man deren gemeinsame Vergangenheit betrachtete. Aber er konnte verlangen, dass dieser seine Entscheidung, seinem Ex seine Eskalationen zu verzeihen, akzeptierte. Nun hoffte Remus nur noch, dass auch James so viel Verständnis zeigte wie sein bester Freund. Vor allem für Lily.

„So. Damit ist die Sache wohl geklärt. Ich schließe mich ganz Sirius an. Wenn du dich benimmst, hast du von uns nichts zu befürchten. Benimmst du dich Lily oder Remus gegenüber daneben, solltest du dich warm anziehen." James hatte gesprochen und somit waren zwischen den Streithähnen erst einmal alle Unklarheiten beseitigt.

* * *

Severus leerte sein Glas und erhob sich. Lily kritzelte derweilen ihre Nummer auf einen Bierdeckel und schob ihm diesen zu. Für den Fall, dass er ihre Nummer nicht mehr hatte.

Snape verabschiedete sich von Lily und Remus. Etwas gezwungen tat er dies auch von Sirius und James, welche sich ebenfalls am Riemen rissen. Zuliebe ihrer beiden Süßen.

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Remus und Lily gesellten sich wieder zu den anderen Gästen, die sich nun erneut auf der provisorischen Tanzfläche tummelten. James sah Snape noch einen Moment lang nach, bevor er sich ebenso in das Vergnügen stürzte. Sirius folgte Severus ein Stück weit, verspürte er jetzt doch ein sehr menschliches Bedürfnis und wollte sich dafür auf die vorgesehenen Örtlichkeiten zurückziehen. Doch bevor Sirius durch die Tür, die zu den Toiletten führte, treten konnte, packte ihn jemand am Arm.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und fand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von Severus Snapes Gesicht wieder. „Ich sage dir eins. Ich habe es bei Remus verbockt. Aber Gnade dir, wenn du ihn verletzt. Dann lernst du mich mal richtig kennen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Black?"

Seine dunklen Augen brannten in ihren Höhlen. Sirius machte sich von dem Mann los und erwiderte den bohrenden Blick. „Keine Sorge! Remus ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu verletzen."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Sirius durch die Tür, in Richtung der Toiletten. Ließ Snape einfach stehen. Der starrte noch einen kurzen Moment auf die Tür bevor auch er seines Weges ging. In seiner Jackentasche die Nummer von Lily fest umschlossen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Kommis gern gesehen.


End file.
